The present invention relates to an operating area for a tractor truck (hereinafter truck). More particularly, the present invention pertains to a truck that enables a driver to operate the vehicle in a sitting, standing or squatting position.
A truck driver is an individual who earns a living as the operator of a commercial truck. Truck drivers provide necessary services to society by transporting goods and materials to and from manufacturing plants, retail stores and distribution centers. This often requires driving for extended periods of time. Current regulations allow a truck driver to drive for eleven hours per day with a ten-hour break thereafter. The Maximum amount of time a driver can operate a vehicle is seventy hours in an eight-day period.
Conventional trucks require a driver to sit while operating the vehicle. The extended sitting time makes truck drivers more susceptible to health problems compared to the average person. Truck drivers are more prone to developing obesity, sleep apnea, high blood pressure and chronic conditions like heart disease and diabetes. Additionally, the extended period of time in which a truck driver sits in his or her truck while driving makes it difficult to maintain a regular exercise routine.
The present invention helps to overcome the problems associated with operating a truck for extended periods of time with a new and improved truck that enables a driver to sit, stand or squat while driving. The present invention features a new and improved truck operating area consisting of an adjustable seat, an adjustable floor plan, a truck floor, a first set of gas and brake pedals, a second set of gas and brake pedals and a double door assembly.
The driver's seat can be adjusted while sitting, standing or squatting. Various types of truck seats are situated above the front axle and engine of a truck. This can be uncomfortable for traveling for any length of time. In addition, standing naturally promotes better posture and allows the body to make natural movements while taking pressure off the back and joints. This would allow the driver to feel more alert and vibrant while operating the truck.
The seat cushion is adjustable and can be fixed into three positions. These include the conventional horizontal position, a tilted position and a downward position. Once the seat is adjusted to the tilted position, the driver can squat while operating the truck. The seat can be pushed further back to a downward position thereby allowing the driver to stand while driving.
The seat further includes an adjustable headrest and armrests for added comfort. The headrest and armrests can be adjusted to the desired angle or height to provide support while driving. The adjustable floor pan and pedals adjust to enable operation of the vehicle in a standing position. Instead of the conventional floor pan height, the adjustable floor pan of the present invention includes an adjustable feature to accommodate users of all sizes.
To further accommodate a truck operator, this invention features a double door assembly. It comprises a top door and a bottom door being suspended from a plurality of single-axis hinges. It is adequately dimensioned and configured to close the door frame opening of the truck and to allow the driver to enter and exit truck in a sitting, standing or squatting position.